


its okay, its okay

by secretgoodnight



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Flower Language, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Planting flowers, Roleswap, basil and the hooligans are friends here, my second work for this fandom and it aint a crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretgoodnight/pseuds/secretgoodnight
Summary: It would never be enough, but maybe for now it is.
Relationships: Basil & Sunny (OMORI), Hero/Mari (OMORI)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 119





	its okay, its okay

**Author's Note:**

> hsfbhjgnabha my second work for this fandom and it aint a crackfic, this is more or less roleswap au? not like OMARI au just like roleswap yeah. anyways please note that i am horrible at writing

Basil remembers Sunny being there with him. He remembers how his hair was still wet after he took a shower and got ready so fast when Basil, Kel, Aubrey, and Hero came over to his house. He remembers Sunny playing the violin once when they were alone together, while Basil planted flowers. He remembers Sunny’s smiles.

But he can’t see his smile anymore. He can’t see how much Sunny looked at peace when he played the violin anymore. He can’t see anything of Sunny anymore. And it hurts too much. He grew white tulips in the public greenhouse. They bloomed beautifully. Like Sunny. No one was there at the time everything changed, only Mikhael was there, looking nervously at his flowers and begging them to grow. He was sure Mikhael was only there trying to plant flowers for a date, but still Basil decided to help him. 

Mikhael looked surprised at the help, but still accepted it. 

“These types of plants need to be pruned.”

“Huh, so like that?”

“Wait no don’t cut the plant-”

..It was nice. It helped to take his mind off of everything. Another day, the rest of the Hooligans came to the greenhouse. Mikheal had introduced him to the rest of them, and he started hanging out with them more. They were brave, much more braver than he ever was. He admires that. He started getting out more, leaving Polly by herself. Polly would look happy that he was going out, but always, always disappointed when it was with the rest of his friends. 

Polly once sat him down to talk about his choices to hang out with a “bad influence.” Basil had blocked out most of the talk, only nodding. He started to become more secretive about his going -outs. 

Saying he was going to Fix-it or Gino was more easier than having to suffer through Polly looking sad. It was easier.

He started to carry around his shears more. He found that they were easier to scare off people with. Nobody dared to mess with him or his new friends if he threatened them with the shears in his hands.

He’d never use them, of course. But he wondered what an image it would look like when he cut someone with the shears.   
-  
Usually, the hooligans and him would plant flowers together. Pretty, pretty flowers. Never as beautiful as Sunny. The hooligans picked their favorite flowers, while Basil planted whatever. Whatever reminded him of Sunny.

Sunflowers, white tulips, pink camellias, forget-me-nots, heliotropes. They were all pretty, but never as pretty as Sunny. Flowers can be regrown. 

~~Sunny can not.~~

When he first saw Hero and Mari around town, it made his blood boil. Why were they here, after all this time? After these years?

He still had his new friends. They were better than them. Better than his old friends, who wouldn’t visit Sunny’s grave.(Maybe they would visit his grave, but Basil never saw them there. It hurt.) Better than them who forgot his birthday. They were just so much better than them. 

He remembers seeing Mari and Hero at the greenhouse, looking at his flowers there. Mari was like a ghost, only nodding and looking pale. Hero pointed out the flowers, while Mari nodded. He expected Mari to say something, but she never did. They had gotten up to leave, before Hero laughed and said that he didn’t expect to see Basil here.

Basil hadn't expected to see them either, but look at where they are now. Basil held his shears in his other hand, feeling the coldness of the handles. 

There was something gleaming in Mari’s pocket. The sun reflected off of it. He moved out of their way, maybe they would get the hint and leave. They didn’t leave.

“..Why aren’t you leaving?”

Hero looked surprised. 

“Oh, we were gonna look at the flowers for a bit more!”

The greenhouse went silent again. It was broken by Mari speaking.

“Those flowers we were looking at, were those yours Basil’s?” 

Silence. The flowers bristle with the wind from the windows. 

“They are.”

Never were, they always are his flowers.

Mari nods. She starts to leave, while Hero is left behind. She passes by Basil.

“Next time, leave me alone.”

Mari stops for a moment. She slowly nods, and Hero is already at the exit. Basil stares at the shining knife in Mari’s pocket. They leave the greenhouse, and Basil sighs. The greenhouse is filled with sounds again. The hooligans enter the greenhouse, maybe they passed by Hero and Mari as they were leaving. 

“Hey, Basil!”

Basil stares at them for a moment, and says hi back. They grow the plants in silence, and that's all that was ever needed. The blue salvias grow in the corner, near the deep, dark, crimson roses. 

The flowers grow. He takes a picture of the flowers. He takes a picture of the Hooligans with him in it. It’s enough. (Is it?)

Basil lies on the ground, near Sunny’s grave. It would never be enough, but maybe right now it is. 

**Author's Note:**

> basil, with some big shears: you messing with my friends
> 
> anyways i also posted this on the OMARI discord if you end up seeing the google doc there


End file.
